


A Different Blonde

by Draycevixen



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a comment fic prompt: The Man From UNCLE, any(female)/any(female), "...but backwards, in heels."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Blonde

.

“Napoleon is an idiot.” 

“…What makes you say that?” April almost hadn’t asked. Sex always left her warm and relaxed but it seemed to fire up Angelique. 

“Having sent you after me I’m sure he’s somewhere stroking himself off, imagining our cat fight. We rip each other’s clothes off—”

“as we fall in to a swimming pool and what’s left of our clothing turns transparent.” April rolled on top of Angelique, pressing their breasts together and looking down. “It might be worth it at that.” 

Angelique reached up to stroke the hair back out of April’s face, before cupping her cheek. “My darling girl, we would never give him the pleasure.” Angelique kissed her. “We’re better than him. He may think he leads but we can match any step he can dance, even going backwards in high heels.”

April had promised herself she wouldn’t ask, would _never ask_ , she wasn’t that insecure. “Even in bed?” Apparently she was. 

“Especially in bed.” Angelique slid her hand down April’s back in a slow caress. “There’s no need to be jealous. I believe his interests lie with a different blond.”

.


End file.
